secrets of love
by sunshine888
Summary: Draco and Harry found each other in their 7th year, which means a lot of funny and dramatical scenes. HPDM HGRW
1. Prologue

I don't owe anything of Harry Potter or something else J.K. Rowling has written.  
  
Please read & review  
  
I'm Dutch, my English isn't good and this is my first fanfic so be nice to me please!  
  
Prologue  
  
My story starts 2 months before the end of Harry's 7th year.  
  
In his 6th year he finally defeats Voldemort after 2 hours during battle. He also saved Lucius Malfoy from Voldemort.  
  
At the same time he falls in love with Draco, who has showed the real Draco. Ron and Hermione has found their true love too, they found each other.  
  
Draco and Harry are trying to keep their relation secret for everyone, but after a month they told it to Ron and Hermione and they are surprised but happy for Harry. They also told the news to Draco's parents. It was strange, but they haven't got any objections to it, maybe because Harry saved Lucius from Voldemort. They told it to Dumbledore too, because they need some help for keep their relation secret. Snape, a good friend of the Malfoy's, helped their a lot too.  
  
I hope that I say everything to make my story clear, but if you want to know more you can always asked it.  
  
I know, it's a little bit short, but it's only a prologue. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer.  
  
By the way, I need some names for boys and girls. If you know a nice one please tell in to me. 


	2. Chaper 1 A letter

I don't/didn't owe/own anything of Harry Potter. Choose the right way the write.  
  
Please read and review  
  
*italic* is a thought of someone  
  
~~~~~~~~ A Letter  
  
Draco came back of quidditch practice and he walked into the Slytherin dormitory, when he heard someone called him. "Draco, there's post for you. I was in your room and saw it laying on your bed," Blaise said. "Thanks for saying that, but I can see it myself. And you're not supposed to be in my room, I told you that!" After he said that, he went to his room (his own, because he's a Malfoy). On his bed he found a little letter. Draco looks at it and recognized the handwriting. *Hey, that's Harry's* He quickly opened the letter and starts to read it.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
please come at midnight to our place at the lake. I'll see you there.  
  
Love, Harry.  
  
*Why did he want to meet me there, at that time? Well, I will see it, I guess.* He goes to his bed and fall into a deep, deep sleep.  
  
A few hours later he woke up and looks at his clock. *It's just 5 minutes for twelve, I can't sleep for another few hours.* He want to sleep again, but then he remembered Haary's letter. *F..ck! I have to go there fast." He quickly grasp his invincibly cloak and run to the lake, wondering what Harry want to say.  
  
I know, it's short. I want to make it a lot longer, but the next thing is good for one chapter, so I decided to make two (short) chapters. Sorry for that!! But wait; now I have more chapters, so my story will be longer. Yesssssssss!! *jumps* I still need a girl or a boy name. Please help me. 


	3. Chapter 2 It's time

Harry Potter isn't mine, but there is still hope.  
  
I NEED SOME NAMES!!!!!!  
  
italic means a thought  
  
Please read and review.  
  
It's time  
  
Harry sits at the lake, waiting for Draco. He looked at his watch. It's 2 minutes for twelve. Is he going to come or not? Suddenly he heard some footsteps. He saw Draco running to him. "You're late," Harry said. "Yes, I know. I fell asleep and when I woke up it was 5 minutes for twelve. I'm sorry. But why have I come to here?" "I'm ready for it to do it," Harry said. Draco looks surprised. "Are you sure? I mean, do you really want to do that?" Harry looks deep into Draco's beautiful eyes and said: "Draco, I really love you and I'm sure I want to carry our child." "All right then. I'll say the spell, but you can be pregnant one time with it and you have to do it within two hours." "I know that. I thought we can do it know and by the way, would your father agree with this?" "Yes, he learned me the spell. I think that says enough." "Al right. Just do it now," Harry said. Draco whispers a spell and Harry got a strange feeling in his stomach for a few seconds. He looks at Draco and says: "What are you waiting for?" and he pulls Draco to him and they fall on the ground, ready for a long, long night.....  
  
The next morning Harry wakes up. He turned around and saw Draco lying next to him, already awake. "Do you sleep well?" Draco asked? "Yes, and you?" "I haven't sleep, I was looking all the time how beautiful you are." Harry blushed and asked: "How late is it?" "It's 8 o'clock, why do you want to know that?" "I want to eat before the lessons start." "First of all, it's Saturday so you haven't got lessons and second, I have order the breakfast already so you can eat here." "Thank you," Harry said and he starts to eat. "What do you want to do today?" he asked. "I want to stay here, with you, until tonight. Then we can eat in the great hal and can you sleep in your own bed, if you want," "Great idea," said Harry and he pulls Draco to him and gave him a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Another chapter finished. I'll try to date-up the next chapter sooner.  
  
To all the reviewers: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter to.  
  
And I know it, my English is bad, I hope everyone can understand it. 


End file.
